Toharu
Toharu ''(と春, Toharu), ''is a freelance ninja, orginally from Amegakure. Background Nobody really knows about her past. Some have discovered, however, that she grew up during the Ame civil wars and she supported the Akatsuki's plan to overthrow Hanzō. Besides that, her past remains a mystery. Personality Toharu is a level-headed and cool person. She is also rather blunt and tends to say what's on her mind. She also has a strong moral compass, and won't take jobs that seem unwarrented. A trademark of her personality is her extreme curiosity about obscure or hiden techniques. While traveling, she likes to do research in village libraries. She is a bit of a loner, and people view her as a kind of strange and bookish wanderer. Appearance Toharu is a fairly tall, lithe woman. She has very dark-almost black-purple hair that hits her waist. Holding the the bottom or her hair is a silver band. Her bangs, which are as long as the rest of her hair, frame her face. Her eyes are long, almond shaped and pupiless midnight blue. She usually wears a black sleeveless dress that hits her shins. Her sword is strapped to her back, with the hilt over her left shoulder. She wears fitted purple pants and light grey shinobi sandals. Her fingerless black gloves reach up to her biceps, and the right hand lacks a palm so she can use her Dark Release mark. Most of the time, she wears a dark hooded cloak. Abilities As a kunoichi with two kekkei genkai, Toharu is an undoubtedly strong ninja. Even so, she is admittedly weak in genjutsu and taijustu. Kekkei Genkai Dark Release Dark Release is a kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Toharu uses two dimond-shaped marks on her right hand to use this technique.This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Unlike Hiruko, when Toharu releases the chakra she's abosrbed, it is dark purple rather than blue. She does have weaknesses while using this, though. There are certain chakra types she can't absorb, leaving her open to attack. If her opponent intentionally uses up their chakra or is able to only let her have a certain amount of chakra, she won't be able to use Dark Release effectively. The same goes for people with very large amounts of chakra - she is only able to absorb so much, and if she does, she will drain her own chakra trying to control it or expel it. Swift Release Swift Release is a kekkei genkai that allows Toharu to move with instantaneous speed, which gives her an advantage against taijutsu users who use strength instead of speed. This plays to her advantage, as she is rather weak as far as hand to hand combat. Nature Transformation Toharu can also use another nature type, Water Release to temporaily hide or disguise an escape. Kenjustu Even though Toharu is weak in hand-to-hand combat, she is very skilled in kenjutsu. She often uses her Swift Release to make her sword swings highly unexpectable and very deadly. Since her sword is an Ōdachi (one of the larger types of Japanese swords), it has longer reach and and can deflect quite a few other kinds of weapons. Despite it's unweildy size, she she seems to be able to draw it quickly. She seems to like using kenjustu the most out of all of her skills. Status Part II ((I still haven't worked at all on her story, so this might not get filled in for awhile)) Trivia *Toharu, written as ''と春 ''translates to "and spring". *Toharu's favorite foods are green tea and steak, and her least favorite is umeboshi . *Toharu wishes to fight any worthy opponet, *Toharu's hobbies are studying techniques and traveling the world. Reference Toharu was created by Oniyuri-chan Category:DRAFT